Draco Malfoy, This is Your Life!
by A Silver Secret
Summary: One-shot. Draco, now the Potions Master at his alma-mater, is walking through the halls before the students arrive. He opens a door and is dragged into the old television show, "This is your life!" Dumbledore is the host; Dream Team and Lucius make app


Oneshot fic, Really short. Just had to write this, the plot bunnies were attacking me in my sleep. I'm still working diligently on my other fics, though, and shall update very soon. Promise!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim.   
  
Reviews welcome and begged for. Luv y'all.  
  
Draco Malfoy, now nearly twenty five years old, was returning to his old alma-mater for the first time since he had graduated so many years ago. Professor Snape had decided to retire, and Draco had decided that he was through with the semi-pro Quidditch league. Headmaster Dumbledore had offered him the position the sour, greasy, and now old man had the monopoly on for so many years, and Draco had happily obliged. He had always wondered where the teachers stayed and how they conducted their lives. The children had not arrived as of yet, and wouldn't for another week.  
  
The new professor lingered in the hallways for what seemed like hours, remembering his last year at the school. He couldn't believe it had been so long since he had temporarily befriended a Weasely, had made peace with the memory of his father, and had beat Granger out of Valedictorian. That year was the best he had ever had.  
  
He began walking back to his potions classroom, now savoring the sound of "his potions classroom."   
  
"My potions classroom. Not Snape's. Mine. Draco's potions classroom. Professor Malfoy's classroom. My room of instruction, my ingredients, my desk, my personal office, my students, MY classroom." He rolled the words off his tongue, smirking.  
  
"Draco," came a voice as he stopped going on about the key word. He looked around, wondering where it had come from. Not finding anything, he decided that he must have heard a portrait gossip. "Draco!" it called again. The voice sounded so familiar, but too far away to recognize.  
  
"Who is there?!" he called out. "I demand to know right now!" He turned around once before he heard his name called again. It was coming from behind a door. He walked to that door, wondering if he should just walk into an unknown room at Hogwarts'. He was sure he knew better, since that incident with the Weasley twins in his fourth year. Odd twins, they were.  
  
He decided he was too curious and opened the door. Before he could say "What the hell?" he was swept inside and a bright light over took him.   
  
Draco awoke a few minutes later, no longer in any type of room. Well, it was a possibility that it was the divinition classroom, but he didn't remember the mention of changing the old classroom.   
  
"Draco," a voice came from somewhere over his head.   
  
"Who's there?!" Draco stood, head flying from side to side in an attempt to find a person who could belong to that voice. No one could be seen.  
  
The room filled with fog. Draco started coughing.  
  
"It's me, Draco." Dumbledore stepped out of the fog.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin is going on?!" Draco cried out. "Where are we?" He looked at Dumbledore with a befuddled look upon his face. He noticed then that the veteran wizard had a muggle microphone in his hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, this is a very special time in your life, and we are here to remind you of where you have been in your life." Dumbledore said in a very game showy voice.  
  
"Huh?" Draco replied, with a dumbfounded look still on his face.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, this is your life!" Dumbledore cried out. Two stools appeared near the middle of the room. Dumbledore motioned for the confused blond to have a seat. Draco did, but only with extreme caution. "Now, listen to this voice, Draco, and see if you can recognize this person!"  
  
"Draco, son, I can't believe how you've grown," another voice drawled from around him. "You're an extreme disappointment to me, I hope you know that." Draco could hear the snarl in the voice, and didn't know how it was possible that he was hearing it.  
  
"Father? How? You're...he's...but..." Draco stuttered.  
  
"Draco, it doesn't matter that your father is dead, Draco. Here he is now!" Dumbledore did a very elegant and overly flourished arm sweep to the side, motioning for Lucius to appear on his right. Lucius Malfoy walked out from the left.  
  
"I'm over here, you bloody fool!" Lucius cried out. A comfortable looking recliner appeared on the side. Lucius, looking even more alive than Draco at this point, had a seat. "Nice surprise, isn't this, my ignorant heir?"  
  
"Father. I have nothing to say to you. And I still have no bloody clue what is going on here!" Draco yelled.   
  
"Draco Malfoy, This Is Your Life!" Dumbledore cried out again.  
  
"You've said that already. Are you getting senile, too?" Draco spat the words out at him.  
  
"Now, listen to these voices and see if you can remember them." Dumbledore said as if he had not heard the comment.  
  
"And he's deaf, too." Draco threw up his hands.   
  
A new voice rang out from above. "Hey, Mal-ferret,"  
  
And another, "Malfoy, you git!"  
  
And still another, "I swear Malfoy, look at my sister once more, and you'll never be able to get your wand back out of your arse!"  
  
"Not the dream team!" Draco moaned.  
  
"Yes! Here they are, everyone! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley!" Dumbledore cried out as he again swept his arm to the right. The three walked out on the left.   
  
"I've must still be passed out. That's it. I'm in purgatory. No, I'm in Hell. That's it. That's the only place it could be. I've died and I'm on my way to Hell." Draco's facetious nature was not taking a break for this interlude of his day.  
  
"No, you're on This is Your Life!" cried Dumbledore yet again.  
  
"I swear, old man! I don't care how old or talented you are! Say that one more time, and you're going to be hexed to Mexico and back!"  
  
The dream team snickered in their own new recliners.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, This is your life! Now, listen carefully to this voice." Dumbledore said quite a bit quieter as he strained to hear the voice.  
  
Draco was now searching his pockets for his wand when he heard her angelic voice.  
  
"Draco, I'll miss you, and I'll always love you. I hope one day we'll meet again." He had frozen, a tear now in his eye. Those were the last words she had said to him before leaving in his seventh year. He couldn't believe he was hearing her voice again. The voice that kept him up at night, yet calmed him to sleep; the voice that drove him crazy, and kept him sane. The voice that was the bane of his existence for so long, yet the only reason he lived after his father's death.  
  
"Draco? Do you know who that is?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"How could I ever forget?" He was still frozen, the tear still in his eye.  
  
"Ah, I see our contestant has gotten a little misty eyed. Let's bring her out and see if we can get an all out cry!" Again, Dumbledore's arm swept to the right, and, as you must've guessed, a beautiful, five foot three inch tall redhead walked out from the left. Draco had never seen anything so beautiful as her with that fog surrounding. He couldn't believe he was seeing his Angel, his Princess: His Ginny.  
  
"Oh, my...." he couldn't find the words. His jaw was slightly dropped. His arms outstretched as he took one step, then two, then broke into a run toward her. His arms grabbed her up around her waist, and he twirled. He stopped, grabbing her face and kissing her, once to begin with, just to make sure she was real, twice, just because of the excitement, thrice, just for the happiness he felt now.   
  
Ron was muttering from his seat with Hermione holding his arm. "She's happy with him, Ron, remember?" Ron didn't get up, but he really wanted to make good on his threat he had made.  
  
Draco felt himself get dizzy, and could no longer keep himself upright. He fell as his world went black again.  
  
He awoke in the hospital wing. He knew it had all just been a dream; a wish from his heart. He knew he would never see her again. He hadn't even heard of her since that last day they were together. His dream would never happen; he would never see her again, but he would also never love again. No one could mean the same to him.  
  
He needed a drink. "Nurse? Where are you? I need something!" He closed his eyes as he waited for someone to appear. When he opened them, he thought he was delusional.  
  
There she stood, just as beautiful as she had been in his vision. But here, she wore a nurse's uniform.   
  
"Draco, you're awake," she said shyly.  
  
"I...I..." He was dumbfounded, yet again.  
  
"Stop stuttering and get your jaw off the floor. Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Ginny asked. "Pomfrey retired last year. You're not the only new staff member."  
  
"I...Ginny?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, moving to his side. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Oh, Draco!"   
  
He looked at her, into her soul. "Never leave me again, Virginia. I can't live without you ever again. Don't make me live without you again." He saw she was crying.   
  
"I won't, Draco. I promise, I won't," she sobbed by his side. He brought his lips to hers, bringing an end to the hell they had known while they were apart.  
  
Dumbledore watched through the door, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! you review me, I'll review you...Crap. Politicalness. PLEASE?! 


End file.
